


Damn Wire Strippers.

by Dyranna



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Bad Puns, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Gags, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Sex, Minor Character Death, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Other, POV Female Character, Praise Kink, Screen Reader Friendly, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Vent Sex, pulling out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyranna/pseuds/Dyranna
Summary: Basically just a smut scene because I might as well write something. Inspired by too many good stories and pictures to reference them all.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Ah fuck. Whatever that bang was startled me into dropping my wire strippers. 

I unfastened the screws around the vent, damn things were near stripped anyway. Setting the grate aside, I look down into the dark. Thankfully I have a little pen light so I can kind of see what I am doing. First I try laying on my stomach and reaching down, too far. I wiggle a little further forward, still can’t reach. I carefully edge my way further down, twisting to try and reach around the bend. 

Double fuck. Now I am stuck and I still can’t reach them. There isn’t enough wiggle room for me to even reach my tablet. How am I going to get out of this? I don’t think I can get out myself. 

“Hello?!” I try and listen to see if anyone heard me. Theoretically my voice should echo through the vents to other rooms, though will it even sound like words when it gets there? “Someone please help! I got stuck!”

Well, how long is it until lunch? Someone might miss me then. If not then surely someone will notice if I also miss dinner. I could be trapped here for hours. 

I tried calling out several times until I finally heard someone moving around in the room above me. 

“Hello? I got stuck, can you help me up?”

“I could…”

Who was that? I couldn’t really tell from the voice. “Come on, please help me up?”

“I don’t get an opportunity like this very often, though I really rather prefer a willing partner…”

Willing partner? “What?! What are you talking about?”

“I can’t let you know who I am, you humans tend to get very unreasonable when someone brings up impostors.”

I felt a pair of hands grab the backs of my thighs. Impostor? I am so screwed. I’m dead. “Please don’t kill me.”

“I don’t think I really need to, hmm. Alright, I won’t kill you today unless you make me.” Those hands slid further up my thighs. “Now, I could just leave and let someone else find you and help you. Or you and I could enjoy ourselves a little before I help you out. Then you promise not to look until I am gone. Though if you do look then I really couldn’t let you live, too much risk for me.”

“How do I know you won’t just kill me once you are done?”

“How do I know you won’t run for medbay after and try to ID me from genetic material? We would both have to trust each other at least a little bit.” 

I took a little bit to try and think this through. My breathing was already uncomfortable from having my internal organs pressing on my lungs, and my head already felt a bit thick and heavy from blood following gravity. I might pass out before anyone else found me. They might just do what they want with me even if I say no. But they might be telling the truth. They might help me out after they get off. 

“Ok, alright. Please help me.”

“How nice to find a reasonable human.”

Those hands slid just a little further up, thumbs digging into my suit to trace lines on either side of my sex through the heavy material. 

“Fuck, it’s been too long. Let’s get this out of the way, I’ll even be nice and not tear your suit. Even if I could just shred it enough to get what I wanted.”

Tentacles spilled over my hips and wrapped around me, probing and digging to find every clasp and zipper to open and detach the bottom half of my suit. I tried to wiggle enough to make it easier for them to pull the heavy material back. Fuck, I was really going to let this happen without fighting back. 

I twisted a bit, trying to find a way to brace against the vent while avoiding the sharp ends of screws through the metal even as those tentacles wrapped around me to give me something a little more comfortable to grip. 

Once the legs of my suit were tugged down to my ankles those hands slid to run up the backs of my thighs again. The impostor was settled between my legs, pinning my ankles down with weight on the pulled down fabric. Those hands firmly stroked upwards until they covered my ass, squeezing and kneading, a thumb occasionally dragging down over my still panty covered sex. The vent caused noise to echo oddly around me, but I was pretty sure I heard a low groan from above. 

“Can I taste you? No teeth, I won’t hurt you. You just smell so good.”

They were asking for permission to lick me even after I already agreed to pretty much whatever they wanted? They could have done anything to me, but they were still asking. It was kind of reassuring and a little bit hot to hear the heated undertones in their question. 

I took a deep breath, shifting one of my hands to grip onto a thick tentacle that squirmed for a moment before pressing back into the touch. Fuck, what even was going on? This felt so absurdly bizarre. That a creature that was known for murdering people, that had already said it would kill me if I tried to find out who they were, was asking permission and trying to reassure me of my safety. “Yes.” I took another moment to try and steady my breathing. “You can taste me.”

Another pleased groan echoed down to me as those hands shifted to grip the tops of my thighs, tugging them apart as far as they could go between my awkward position and trapped ankles. Then something wet and hot and a lot thicker than I expected pressed between my legs, dragging over my cloth covered sex, half tugging the material with it as it pulled from my front up between my thighs. 

I couldn’t help but jerk at the sudden pressure, trying to choke down a whine. I needed to stay quiet. If anyone else came to investigate the noise the impostor would probably kill them to keep its cover just as easily as it could kill me. Fuck if it didn’t feel good though, strange and a completely different shape than a human tongue. 

It seemed to be content to slowly drag that tongue over my sex again and again, firm drags that sent sparks dancing along my nerves. If my body had been a little slow on the uptake as far as producing lubrication, I was pretty sure that wasn’t going to be a problem any more. It’s saliva felt thick and almost oily against my skin and the firm long strokes were certainly getting my body up to speed. 

Hands and weight shifted above me as they decided underwear was an inconvenience now. It was pulled wetly down my legs to join the rest of my clothing trapping my ankles together. 

I was a little surprised it hadn’t just sliced through them with how it had been talking about being able to tear through my suit. 

My knees were pushed apart again so it could settle back into place and then that tongue really went to work. Firm pressure dragged up, then down, then seemed to wriggle against me in a way that stroked and touched everywhere. It felt like it had multiple tips that would press and flick against my flesh only for me to jerk and twitch when a few of them brushed over my clit, bordering on painful. 

“Stop! Please.” I tried to drag air into my lungs even as my breath fogged the face plate of my helm. “Too much!”

To my surprise the tongue pulled back off my labia, hands shifting to stroke softly down the backs of my thighs. “Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to.” Soft soothing strokes over my skin continuing as I tried to get my brain on straight. 

“The licking was good.” I panted, giving what I hoped was a reassuring squeeze to the tentacle I was still gripping. “My clit is just too sensitive right now. Touching there hurts.” A few more breaths dragged in and I tried to stroke along the length of what I could reach. “Once I am really wound up it will feel good, but please not just yet.”

“Alright, do you want me to stop with my tongue? Or can I keep tasting you if I am careful?”

Fuck, I can’t even remember the last time I had a human lover that was this consistent with checking in with what I was alright with. It was getting a lot harder to remember that this was a creature that had killed people before and would kill people in the future. “You can keep going.”

The slower firm strokes of that tongue returned, though it still felt like there were multiple tips that would flick over my labia as it moved. What did an impostor's tongue even look like?

It didn’t take them much longer to get me squirming again and trying to press back against the pressure. I wanted something inside me now. Why was it humiliating to ask for it? Oh maybe because most of the porn that even half comes near this premise ends up with the victim eventually breaking their resolve and begging for the monster to ruin them. 

While I was trying to decide on if I was willing to ask for more or not, one of their hands shifted until their thumb was stroking alongside their tongue. Carefully it traced around, avoiding my clit for now until it slipped its way around my inner lips. Its tongue didn’t even stop moving as it asked, “May I?” Pressing the digit just a little ways inwards. 

I couldn’t help how breathless I sounded, “Please.” What was its biology like that it could still talk clearly with its tongue squirming between my thighs?

That thumb pressed in as soon as it had permission, a few thrusts that felt a little deeper than just a thumb should be able to go. Then it began its exploration. Tracing over my inner walls, pinching and tugging at my labia, pressing the thick digit in deeply and dragging my own moisture out to mix with its saliva. I could feel the vibration of its groan as its cheek rested against my thigh. “Damn, you taste even better than I thought you would.”

Another shift and tongue and thumbs traded places. That thick, wet, squirming, heat pressed deeply inside as its thumbs dug in to keep me spread open.

I couldn't help the noises that escaped. It just felt so good to have something with a little girth inside me. My helm prevented me from being able to bite down on the ball of my thumb like I normally would if I was trying to be quiet. A mixture of “Oh fuck,” whimpers, and soft “Please,” and “Yes.” tumbled past my lips. If it kept this up it was actually going to manage to make me cum, and I hadn’t really expected it to be considerate of my pleasure. 

Those thumbs would rub up and down my lower lips then drag towards my thighs to open me further, even as that tongue was trying to taste every surface inside of me, lapping up my own moisture to replace it with that oily slick. I couldn’t think straight every time it would swipe over that extra sensitive patch inside and towards my belly. Focusing on just breathing properly was hard enough.

I let myself hang with practically all of my weight in its tentacles as I lifted my bracing hand up and squirmed it between my legs until I found one of its wrists, dragging its hand to now guide it to my clit and trying to show it how to touch me just right. Mostly just loosely circling, just grazing the edges, then catching my little nub between two fingers and squeezing and wiggling back and forth. It was a damn good mimic and it didn’t take long before I was helplessly crying out as my orgasm rolled through my senses. 

My vision went white as it felt like electricity crawled up my spine, down my arms and legs, and tingled over my scalp. It seemed to last forever even as the world moved around me. By the time I was starting to be able to focus on what was around me I found myself sitting upright with my back pressed against a strong firm chest. 

That voice that had been so hard to place from half inside the vents still sounded distorted with almost a static hiss under the words. “You were so good for me.” Those hands held me close even as those tentacles were pulling my underwear and suit back into place. “You trusted me to hold you,” those hands stroking down my sides, “And taste you,” gripping my thighs and settling the legs of my suit smoothly over my own, “And you came for me so beautifully.” I could feel a helm pressed into the back of my shoulder as gloved hands and tentacles zipped me back up. 

My head was still spinning even as I was looking towards the open door to the room, “But what …” trying to get my brain to catch enough to make real sentences. “You didn’t get to …”

Those arms wrapped into a firm hug around my chest and I could feel more than hear a deep rumble against my back. “While I would love it if the other crewmates were gone and I could take my time with you, I am pretty sure someone heard you scream.” The tentacles slipped out of my now loose hold and off my body. “Keep looking at the door until you hear the grate close, tell them you thought you saw something try to move the grate and that’s why you screamed.”

Then the firm body was gone from behind me and a moment later the vent grate clanged shut. I took another deep breath before twisting and flopping against the wall for some support. The vent grate sat just slightly askew, but other than that there was no sign of what had happened. I could still feel the oily slickness between my thighs even as the material of my suit started to absorb it and my body was still trembling through aftershocks, but not one outward sign. I could hear pounding feet in the hall even as I tried to slow my heart back down to something closer to reasonable. 

Is it weird that I felt guilty that they didn’t get to cum? I tried to shove that down as my mind processed what it had said. It would love it if the other crewmates were gone. It took advantage of me being stuck and in need of help. But it listened to me? It tried to make me feel good. It wanted a willing partner. 

I didn’t really know how to feel about what happened. It also really didn’t help that it had been a damn good orgasm.  
If I didn’t say anything would people on this ship die? Should I do what it was worried about and head straight to medbay to try and get a dna sample from its saliva?

Green was panting when they came barreling around the corner. “Is everything ok? I heard someone screaming.”

My stomach churned even as I nervously laughed it off. “The vent banged and nearly gave me a heart attack.” I tried to smile but it was probably a good thing these visors were tinted. “Scared the crap out of me, but I’m fine.”

They placed a hand over their own racing heart, “Fuck, White. Didn’t know you were so jumpy.” Then they let out an amused snort as their shoulders relaxed. “Might have to get you a pocket watch if you’re gonna be the ships ‘White Rabbit’.”

I let out a groan and face palmed into my visor. “Please don’t make that a nickname for me.”

They offered me a hand to help me to my feet as they continued to tease, “But it fits, death scream cause you got spooked, jumpy at loud noises?”

I dusted some dirt from my suit pants once I was on my feet trying not to think about the bruises I was probably going to have on the front of my hips and knees by tomorrow. “Come on, you never had something give you a good spook on an old ship like this?”

“Heh, nah.” They tried to imitate a confident swagger as we started down the hall, “I was never really big on -jump- scares.”

I groaned.

“I prefer things to be a little more … -Hare- raising”

“Gods, stop. You’re terrible.”

“Careful not to bust a rib, wouldn’t want you to get a -Hare-line fracture.”

“You already used Hare.”

“But it was a good joke, one would think you don’t -carrot- all.”

“Sorry your Honour, but it was justifiable homicide. They just wouldn’t stop with the puns.”

“I’m just reading the room, playing it by ear.”

I gave them a gentle thwap on the arm. “Terrible.”

They gasped dramatically, “Oh no, she has resorted to assault and bunnery.” clutching at imaginary pearls and the back of one hand to their helmets forehead in overly dramatic dismay.

I would finish what I had been working on before … that, after I got some lunch and found another pair of wire strippers. 

When I turned in for bed that night I found mine just sitting on the floor in front of the door to my closet of a cabin.


	2. Lower Engine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some smut in a mostly dark room.

I froze when the lights went out. Straining to hear any threat over the humming engine and trying to calm my breathing from short and shallow into something a little longer and smoother. It didn’t take long before I heard the ka-thunk of the doors to this room locking. 

Ok, am I being locked in to keep me from witnessing something? To be targeted for a kill? Or is this going to be something like the vent incident?

I am not really given much time to contemplate before there are tentacles wrapping around my chest and limbs and I am shoved face first into the wall. 

“We don’t have a whole lot of time.” They whispered just behind my head as I was pressed against their firm body. “Other than the lights, I messed with several doors. You just have to say you got locked in here, and that’s why you couldn’t help fix things.”

Hands are already roaming over my suit as they continue, “I want to feel you squirm under my touch while I fuck you, but I will have to settle for something a little quicker.”

Whatever they had that was hard and phallic pressed into the back of my thigh as one hand dips down my belly. Fingers and tentacles once again opening up zippers and clasps even in the dark. They must be doing it either by touch, or the dark doesn’t bother them the way it does a human. 

“Can I touch you?” a palm cups my sex over my loosening suit, “and hold you?” then tentacles start to wrap about my limbs once they are finished undoing everything, “and just?” my suit bottoms are pulled down just around my thighs, once again leaving my panties where they were. A shift of their hips and that hard length, that I can now feel wet and hot against my skin, slips between my thighs and grinds against me. I can feel them groan through where their chest is pressed against my back, and I have to admit, feeling what is probably their dick sliding between my sex and thighs is certainly sending sparks up my spine. Do Impostors even have comparable junk? Well, enough things seem to be lining up to say probably yes. 

They shudder and pause, pressed firmly against me. Tentacles have wrapped around my legs to hold them shut around him? Them? The hand near my sex still just resting lightly over fabric, not yet adding pressure. 

It was the groaned, “May I?” breathed into the back of my suits neck that made me realise they were asking me, and not just telling me. They could snap my neck if I refused, or they were certainly strong enough to hold me still while they had their way with me. 

They had kept their word last time. 

I bit my lip as I weighed my options. They had made me feel really good last time. No one was dead just yet. I tried to take a deep breath and let it out slowly before I answered. I was still afraid of what they would do if I said no. “Yes.” They would at least ask before doing anything, I was pretty sure of that. No horrible surprises so long as I played along. 

In the dim bit of light from the machines around me I finally got a glimpse of that tongue. Long enough to wrap around to the face plate of my mask, two thick ridges of muscle alongside each other kind of like a human tongue, but then there were a number of offshoots along either side of the last several centimeters. Almost like boneless fingers that splayed out and seemed to grip at the glass.

The hand slipped its way under the fabric of my panties, fingers tracing carefully, mindful of what I told them last time. Their other hand grabbed a bunch of thick suit fabric in front of my shoulder for a grip, and then they drew back just enough to thrust between my thighs. 

I tested what movement I would be allowed carefully, those tentacles tightened slightly but let me shift so my forearms were braced against the wall and each thrust wasn’t jostling my helm into tapping along in time. This led to a moist tentacle, I guess, licking over my shoulder. Maybe it was another tongue? It gave a few laps before curling carefully around my throat. Not enough to restrict my breathing, just enough so that I could feel it through my suit.

Fuck, ok, I need to think and not panic. There is an alien rutting against me, who seems like they would much rather fuck around than kill. Not that they won’t kill, they haven’t seemed opposed to the idea from the very little we have talked. I think I am safe as long as I am useful and convenient?

A finger slipping between my lower lips derails my thoughts for a moment and brings my attention to the fact that I am already wet. Fuck, if I didn’t have to worry about possibly dying this was actually pretty hot. I always did like that feeling of being caged in by a lover. Trapped, but also surrounded and protected, sheltered from anything else that might come. I have to admit, the idea that someone might find the locked door and either hear something or try to crack the lock? That idea is doing nice things. In reality it would be a terrible idea that would likely end up with at least one dead person, but the thought of someone walking in on me helpless and being used? Pants around my thighs, jacket hanging open, and tentacles looped around me to prevent escape? Most certainly doing some nice things for me. 

I tried to scrape my brain into something resembling working order and thought over what they said. “You want to feel me squirm?” I only have a second or two to worry if I managed to get those words out audibly before they give a few firmer thrusts.

“Yes.” is practically a drawn out hiss as another tongue tentacle thing licks over my other shoulder.

Ok, they had me held pretty firmly, and I didn’t really want to fight. My first few movements were hardly more than a little wiggle, but the deepening rumble against my spine encouraged more. So I tested trying to tug my arms free of their grip. Tugged back into place braced against the wall and held firm. I tried to throw my weight to my left to get out from underneath them. This got me tentacles tightening and wrenching me back before I was lifted just off the floor. I tried to use the wall for leverage and they just spilled more tentacles over me to hold me still. I was probably going to have a few bruises later and I was panting now. They had hardly even slowed their pace with my false escape attempts.

That tongue with the little extra fork tines was lapping against the glass of my helm and those tines seemed to move almost independently from each other. No wonder they gave mind blowing oral. Between the memories of that and what was going on now, my breathing wasn’t quite so steady. My squirming shifted from mock fighting more into trying to push into either their thrust or the fingers that decided now was a good time to see how deep they could go into my sex. 

A cry of pleasure managed to escape before I was reaching for the seals on the face mask part of my helm. My movements were slowed, but allowed, and soon I could breathe the air and bite down into the meat of my gloved hand. I couldn’t really put a name to the heavy scent mixing with the burnt metal smell of the engine.

They were really into it now, the hand that had been bunched in my suit let go only to splay wide on the wall in front of my now exposed face, fingers pressing in only for a small screech as the rounded glove like tips turned sharp as claws scraping against the metal. Thankfully the ones currently inside me retained their claw-less aspect, but seeing those claws in the faint light sent a shiver down my spine. 

A mumbled “Fuck.” escaped my lips before I crammed my hand further into my mouth. I couldn’t cut out all the sounds slipping out, but I could hopefully smother the screaming that I could feel building up. 

That crazy tongue slowly dipped in past my mask with my hand and almost tentatively licked my cheek and a low groan rumbled up from behind me. “You taste so good like this.” Their own breath was not much steadier than mine. “The salt in your sweat, your pheromones...” The strokes of that tongue were getting bolder. Those hushed, hissed words into the nape of my suit neck brought another shudder up my spine and I shifted the way my weight was braced against the wall to try and reach down to guide their hand to more sensitive areas now. Those tentacles decided my arms were not allowed to go anywhere though, and that pulled up a whimper from my chest.

I was going to have teeth marks in my hand for a little while after this and opening my mouth enough to let a “Please, more.” escape brought my attention to my abused flesh. Possibly bruises would be coming along on my hand to match. 

“I want to bury myself as deep inside of you as I can push, hook into you so you can’t escape, and just drench your pouch with my seed.” They groaned into the back of my neck and those tentacles squeezed my thighs almost painfully tight around them. The hand that had been fingering me shifted until the heel was pressed into my belly and those fingers were searching out my clit. “If you were full of eggs I would breed you until you were so stuffed you couldn’t move. Make sure every single egg was swimming in my cum. Massage your pouch and make sure it reached every last crevice, every last egg.” The heel of their hand was pressing rolling circles into my gut and I could only imagine what it would feel like if they were hard inside me. Fuck, it would grind my g-spot right up against them. It was hard to really concentrate on much other than the feel of them grinding against me, drenched panties digging in uncomfortably with every movement, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. They remembered the movements I had shown them only once before and soon I was shoving as much of the ball of my thumb into my mouth as I could to smother involuntary noise. An almost sharp pinch and I was thrashing as I came. 

A protesting squeal from the metal beside my head and a hissing rumble between my shoulder blades managed to push past the rush of pleasure that obliterated awareness of anything else for several moments. I was gasping around my hand when I felt teeth scrape lightly against my bare waist before pulling back. Another shudder ran through my body and I couldn’t honestly say if it was fear or pleasure. 

A few more thrusts and I was squished with enough force to drive the air out of my lungs, trapped between wall and impostor as heat spilled down my thighs and splattered over the inside of my suit's crotch. I could feel their hot breath brush past my cheek as they panted and pressed close, and I caught a glint of the faint light off several sharp somethings just in my peripheral vision. Those were probably teeth spread out around the back of my head. 

All I could do is tremble and try and draw what air I could into my squished body for several moments. Then I tapped fingers against one of their tentacles and tried to speak. “Need air.”

It seemed to take them a moment, but they shifted so I at least had room to breath even if they were still plastered to my back, rumbling away like a small combustion engine. The noise was almost soothing enough to forget the teeth at the edges of my vision. 

We were both still trying to catch our breaths when the lights snapped back on and I felt them tense behind me. I closed my eyes and petted a coil of tentacle that was still pinning one of my arms to the wall. 

They slowly relaxed, letting my feet touch the ground. Then leaned back enough for two sets of fumbling hands and several now almost clumsy tentacles to try and put me back to some semblance of order. All of our suits had black protective gloves, insulated against electric shocks, thick enough to protect against chemicals, or even temperature to a degree. That was all I had really caught a glimpse of before closing my eyes. 

I’ll admit it was a little satisfying to know their post orgasm limbs could be just as clumsy as mine. 

They slipped one last lick of that strange tongue over the sweat on my cheek before helping me seal the mask of my helm again, took another moment to press against me almost as if they were cuddling in, and then they pulled away and left me leaning against the wall for support as they slipped out through the vent once again. 

I was really going to have to mentally mark where all of the vents on the ship were. I checked over all of my zippers and clasps one more time to make sure neither of us had missed any, even if my suit was pressing wet, still warm alien cum against my skin. Thankfully the thick suits were made of several layers of cloth designed to keep air in, no moisture would bleed through and be seen. 

My feet were a little unsteady under me as I made my way to one of the doors and started to try and spring the lock. Thankfully suits didn’t allow for much in the way of air exchange, I wouldn’t have to worry about the smell of sex tipping anyone off. I was still pleasantly buzzing when a small group of crew mates managed to crack the door from the other side. I joined them as we checked to make sure everyone else was alright after the malfunctions. Apparently there were three of us that had gotten stuck in a room behind a locked door alone, so my provided story didn’t even raise a comment. 

At the end of the day we were all still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to develop something resembling a plot in the doc I am working on. We'll see where it goes.


	3. Boundaries

This time I was fixing some suspiciously cut wires in navigation when the Impostor pinned me bodily against the wall, one hand spread over the back of my helm to keep my face plate facing forwards. The lights were still on and the door still open.

“Everyone else has finished their tasks on this side of the ship,” their unused hand and tentacles started to reach for zippers and clasps, “the closest people are in the cafeteria and they just started eating.”

I swallowed down my fear, closed my eyes, and grabbed the hand on my waist zipper. My voice was tiny but I managed to choke out one word. “No.” If I was going to let this continue I needed to know I actually had a choice. I needed to know that they would stop if I asked. I tensed up, as if there was anything I could do if they got mad at being denied. 

I almost felt the huff of breath against the neck of my suit, but the tentacles pulled away and the hand tugged out from my grip. When I heard the grate start to squeal I managed to force out another word. “Wait.”

I didn’t hear the gate clang shut, so I guess they were listening. “Tonight after lights out, you can come to my room then.” My throat was still trying to steal my voice, but I managed to get it all out.

There was silence for a moment, then they spoke in that static crackle voice. “You would let me in where you sleep?”

“A one time invite just for tonight.” Rushed out. “I’m not giving you free reign.” If this wall wasn’t here to lean against I don’t know that I would still be on my feet.

Another pause, then their voice had a warmer undertone. “I’ll catch you tonight.”

“Tonight.” I managed to echo back.

The grate clanged shut behind me and what strength had been in my legs deserted me. Ok then. They didn’t get mad and kill me, they didn’t try and force things, and they didn’t try to manipulate or talk me around to it. They meant it when they said they wanted a willing partner. 

The strangled giggle that escaped felt just a little on edge, but… Fuck it. Accepting the idea of being willing fuck buddies with an Impostor was a little outside of what I expected when I got this job.

I had to take some time to get my breathing under control and my hands to stop shaking. My nerves couldn’t seem to decide if this was exciting, or kind of really terrifying. 

-

My teeth scraped over my bottom lip again. Should I put my suit back on? Or should I just keep to my tank top and panties? If they were human then wearing this would be better, but my suit might give at least a little protection from those sharp teeth, and it’s not like they seemed to mind fucking with clothing on. It seems like they have been hiding as a human for a while, and they seem to know what they were doing as far as it comes to sex. I’m probably not the first human they have fucked around with. I am probably overthinking this. We’re just two people who both want to get laid. I thought about some of what they said last time and shivered. It’s not like they were shy about telling me what they wanted.

Ok, stop chewing on your lip, you’re going to make it bleed. 

My lights flickered a little before steadying once again. It was enough to derail my train of thought for a moment and I looked back over to where my suit hung so it was ready for me to jump into it in an emergency. Personal quarters would seal air tight if there was a loss of pressure on the ship, but nothing else seemed to be following the glitching lights. At least until there was a scraping sound at my door.

I cracked the door to my cabin open. None of the nighttime running lights that should come from the hallway leaked in. “Who’s there?”

The static hiss that was starting to become familiar was what answered. “It is after lights out.”

Well, no more time to pick at what I should be doing in my head. I killed my room lights, then slipped my bare hand through the cracked open door. “Give me your hand?”

It felt like the glove of any of our suits under my fingertips and I took a steadying breath before tugging their hand gently to my side of the door. Then I guided it to cover my eyes before slowly opening the door enough for them to enter. Little bits of trust. 

I felt them step into the room so I pressed the door back closed till I heard it seal again. 

“You’re not wearing your suit,” They sounded a little surprised. “Can I touch you?”

I felt warmth near my arm and just the barest hint of a brush against the tiny hairs there. “You can touch me.” I shifted just slightly to make contact with what turned out to be their other hand. The fact that they were either wearing a suit, or their hands felt like gloves left me feeling vulnerable and more naked than I actually was now that they brought it up. “I figured it would make things a little easier.”

Their hand brushed carefully over my arm down to my wrist only to tug it up towards where I guess their face would be. Then they started to trace their fingers over my own, a nonverbal hum for a reply. The wet warmth of their tongue joined the cautious exploration, those extra branching bits wrapping around two of my fingers and gripping as they slid down to the tips. 

Was their tongue prehensile? I had to swallow to clear my throat, lifting my free hand upwards. “Where is safe to touch you?”

Their attention on my hand paused for a moment, then I felt one of their tentacles wrap around my wrist to guide my hand to the side of their chest. It held a loose grip, so I assumed they would stop me if I did anything wrong. 

It felt like brushing my hand over someone's suit. The clasps and zippers felt right, though the straps were actually part of them and didn’t shift. Moving towards the center of their chest got the tentacle around my wrist to firm up its grip, so I took that to mean not safe and instead traced upwards. 

They had meanwhile gone back to exploring my hand with fingers and tongue, pressing over the surfaces and edges of my short fingernails. Compared to the claws I had seen them form I guess they might be a curiosity at best. 

I traced up their neck and over the front of their helm. Were they wearing a real one or was this just them as well? I think I had spent most of my bravery earlier today, so I didn’t ask. Just kept carefully exploring while things were calm. My question was answered when I felt the glass split under my fingers and a wet slim tentacle licked at my hand. I carefully explored the split and could feel mostly closed interlocking teeth between the edges. Could they open up the entire length of their face and torso? No wonder there were rumours of people bitten in half, only legs and hips left behind. I found that tentacle and stroked down to its tip before letting my hand drift back down their body. 

They seemed to have finished sating their curiosity about my hand and fingernails, “Keep your eyes closed.” 

I did as asked, it wasn’t like I was going to be able to see anything incriminating as the only light left in the room was the red light from the alarm clock on the tiny, slide out, bedside shelf. I felt one of their tentacles slip into place around my eyes to blindfold me and give them back the use of both of their hands. Now that they were available, my hips were firmly gripped and I was turned and guided to the edge of my bed. 

One hand stayed on my hip, the other slid up my spine and gripped the back of my neck. I couldn’t help the little gasp as I first tensed, then went half limp in their hold. Something that sounded somewhere between a pleased humm and a groan slipped out of them and they guided me onto my hands and knees on my bed. Due to the height of my bed cubby-hole they had to release the back of my neck to reposition. 

Damn Mira and their space saving room designs. My bed rested under the closet space of my next door neighbour, and my closet space sat above my other neighbours bed. 

A hot wet line was dragged up along my spine, tugging my tank top with it as they moved to stand just behind me and I could feel my blindfold tentacle drape along my side. Large hands once again made themselves familiar with kneading my ass and I tilted my hips into the pressure. 

That tongue with its crazy forked tip decided to slide its way under the bottom of my top as well and play over my skin, bringing another groan from behind me. “I think I’m seeing the point of not wearing your suit.”

They pulled my underwear down and I shifted so I could slip one foot out to have my legs free, then they slid their dick between my thighs. “Can I fuck you?” Their voice was starting to get thick with that static hiss. 

I canted my hips and ground back against them, “Please yes.” 

Between how slick they were and my bodies wetness things were a little slippery at first, but they managed and fuck that felt good. Thicker than their tongue certainly, and the angle was good for hitting some very nice spots inside. Tentacles wrapped firmly around my thighs, another under my belly and around my waist. Their grip controlled my movement and prevented me from pushing back onto them, but I didn’t mind as much when they started to find a slow but steady rhythm. 

While their tentacles held me mostly still they let their hands wander. Fingers dug in while tracing up my spine as far as the bunk would let them reach, then spreading out along my lower ribs. It almost seemed like they were mapping out my bones underneath my flesh. 

A grumbling hiss rose from behind me that had me tensing up. “I can’t touch enough of you like this, I want you closer.” One hand shifted to my belly, tugging me back until the other found a place between my breasts. They moved me as if I weighed almost nothing, the tentacle blindfolding me tilting my head down so I wouldn’t catch the edge above while they pulled me out until only my knees rested on the edge of my bed and my back was pulled up against their chest. 

I brought my feet closer together until I could feel their legs between my calves so I had a little more support. They had pulled my arms behind my back and several smaller tentacles wrapped over and around them to hold them in place. Without my suit in the way I noticed that there were a lot more of those slim shorter tentacles than I had first thought. I could feel wet squirming movement along the whole length of where I was pressed against them. 

I tried to steady my breathing. I am pretty sure if I could see, teeth would be at the edges of my vision again. Being half held in their mouth, if their body worked the way I thought, was rather alarming. Though all those little strokes and licks from the smaller tentacles fell more under surprisingly hot.

A smoother hiss slipped from them as they rolled their hips and pushed me firmly into their body. There were one or two thrusts that hit a bit too deep causing me to clench my teeth, but they shifted their position and that changed the angle enough that I didn’t expect to feel bruised inside tomorrow. 

I wiggled a little in their grip, but they had me firmly wrapped. It still earned me their tongue sliding around my neck and stroking over my cheek.

“So much soft skin to taste.” At this angle with their hand pressed into my belly each roll of their hips ground pressure over the best spots inside. Their other hand was busy mapping over my sternum and ribs, occasionally drifting to stroke over my collar bones. It was a little strange, but still felt good. 

Any small amount of squirming or trying to clench around them drove them to move just a little faster, though they seemed set on taking their time.

Held as I was, leaned back against them with only my knees braced on the side of the bed, I felt off balance and had to trust they wouldn’t drop me. “Fuck.” Was half gasped as those lovely movements wound me up towards my snapping point.

The tentacle that was acting as my blindfold shifted slightly and I felt another brush over my cheek. “You can bite this if you want to stay quiet.” This one had a different texture, rougher as it brushed against my lips. 

I opened my mouth because with the way my hands were held I couldn’t keep myself muffled. The tentacle slipped in, swirled around my tongue in a strange parody of a kiss, then started to coil over itself to fill any void I left it. I certainly didn’t want to wake anyone. 

Those little tentacles licked and gripped around my back and sides, and brushed lightly against the backs of my thighs with each thrust. 

When I continued my little gentle test of their grip on me, trying to tug my arms loose and fighting just a bit against them holding me still, that deep rumble started up against my back again. I could feel it through all the little licks and grips and almost resonating in my chest. My tentacle gag seemed to hold up fine when I bit down a little harder to prevent a stream of cussing when they gripped at my chest and hip in order to tug me back into each thrust. I tried to find something to grip with my hands in that slippery cavity, and soon found a thicker coil pressed against my palms.

Fuck, when was the last time I had something that felt half as good as this? Even that undercurrent of possibly being killed once they got off seemed almost more stimulating than frightening. Never mind the fact of being blind ratcheting up the intensity of every touch.

Then the hand on my hip shifted and pressed the heel of their palm into my belly again and that static hiss buzzed at the nape of my neck. “You taste so good like this, I could just pin you down and lap up every drop of salt from your skin.” Hot breath washed over where my neck was wet with their oily saliva as their tongue gave another long, wandering lick. “Or should I make you squirm until you are too exhausted to escape?” Their palm pressed a familiar rolling motion into my belly and their fingers traced through my pubic hair. “Or maybe I should give you a little attention here just so I can feel you helpless to stop squirming for me?” Those fingers just skimmed lightly even as the palm kept up that rolling press, “Though I guess with your mouth full like that you could hardly answer me, now could you? I think I should see just how close you are.”

I tried to roll and buck my hips to get more pressure from those fingers so I could chase my own orgasm, but between their tentacle grip and every roll of their own hips I just couldn’t make contact.

“If I pulled that tentacle from your mouth would you beg for more of my touch before you screamed?”

I tried to nod.

“You probably wouldn’t even care about waking anyone else up right now, would you?”

A quick shake no. Fuck, why were they teasing me?

“You would scream for me just the same as when I had my tongue inside of you, wouldn’t you?”

Another almost frantic nod.

Their next words were practically a growl into the base of my skull. “Then cum. Let me feel you squirm for me.” And those fingers finally gave me the pressure I needed to at last fall apart.

Their tongue was slid down the drenched front of my tank top, lapping up my sweat when I started to come back to myself.

A static tinged purr of “Good?” To which I gave a loose nod and a mostly smothered moan. Then I felt my gagging tentacle start to unwind and slip from my mouth until I could pant for breath freely.

Their thrusts slowed as they forced out an almost wrecked sounding hiss. “Can I hook in and spill inside of you?”

What did they mean when they said hook? I couldn’t help a shiver despite the state I was in. I didn’t know how literal they were being. Did they have actual hooks as part of their junk? I don’t want anything sharp inside me. “No, no hooks.” My own voice sounds ragged despite how much noise that tentacle gag had smothered.

Teeth just brushed against my neck before pulling back, their own breathing rough over my spine as they sped up to chase their own finish. The arm wrapped around my ribs shifted along with the one that had been between my legs so their hands were both on my hips to give themselves what control they could get. “You feel so nice around me, against me.” Rumbled from their chest.

I was pretty sure they would listen, but that little scrape of teeth reminded me that I was not really safe.

Their rumble turned more hiss as it rushed out over my damp back and they pulled out only to shift and grind against my ass. A couple more thrusts and wet heat splattered over my lower back and forearms.

I let myself go half slack in their grip as I felt their now smooth face plate rest at the nape of my neck, only to shiver once again at the feeling of many slim tentacles lapping over the mess. That small combustion engine rumble was back as they draped themselves over my back again. They released my arms as their own hands lazily started to wander ambling paths over my skin.

I gave my shoulders a roll to loosen the muscles before dragging my trembling arms up to brace against the wall above my bunk and just concentrate on breathing and touch.

When they started to pull away I caught one of their hands, “You don’t have to leave just yet, you could stay and cuddle for a while.” It was a chance, but with how touchy they were after each encounter it seemed a safe chance.

There was a rather long pause, then the blindfold tentacle resettled around my head. “Tell me what to do?”

I gave the tentacle a few soft pets with my other hand before tugging them towards the bed. “Lay down on your back? Lift your arm and I’ll tuck in beside you.”

They did as I asked and I felt out the edges where their skin stopped feeling even like a suit. Once I had my mental map of ‘safe to touch’ zone I crawled in beside them and rested my head on their shoulder, guiding their lifted arm around to hold me close.

Their body still felt tense alongside mine, so I tried to push through the brain fog to at least clear up what might be a little culture gap. “Cuddling is nice, you’re warm, and smell good.” And then my brain supplied the idea that people with sharp teeth in their chests might not be comfortable laying with someone's chest pressed into their side. I let my fingers trace at the edges of that mouth, not really confident to go any further. “And your body is protecting my soft squishy bits like this.”

That got a huff that sounded like it could be a laugh, and they started to relax beside me. It didn’t take long for that soothing rumble to build again. 

I let myself drift in the afterglow a little while before I cajoled my brain into some needed questions. “How should I refer to you? I mean, I know you won’t tell me your colour, but would you at least let me know what pronouns you use?”

Their fingers started petting my arm, “They/them.” 

“Mmm, thank you.” Having both of us on my bed was a little crowded, but I couldn’t really find it in myself to mind being pressed tight into their side. “If we are going to keep doing this, you are going to have to explain a few things.”

Their voice still sounds like static hiss, “Like what?” That tongue of theirs finding its way to lap at my neck and shoulder.  
“You mentioned something about hooking into me? And something about eggs?”

“There are soft spines to lock me inside of you when I cum. It would hurt both of us to pull out when I am hooked, but they are blunt and won’t tear anything.” That tongue was now dipping down the front of my tank top again, lapping up my sweat. “I don’t have the equipment to put eggs inside you, but another of my species could.”

That tongue was rather distracting as it followed where my sweat gathered. I didn’t get real words out to keep asking questions, just a soft “Hmn?”

They rumbled as they chuckled, “You want a crash course in my anatomy? Haven’t had enough yet?” 

One of my hands was plucked up and guided into the wet of their insides before I could form an answer. “My species tend to have two out of three possible reproductive organs between a pouch for carrying eggs, a penis to fertilize, and an ovipositor to deposit eggs.” My hand is guided over the organ of theirs I am familiar with, and then past to a slit below. “I could carry or fertilize. Have I sated your curiosity now?”

“For now.” I nod and slowly drag my fingers through slick flesh before my hand is tugged away. Alright then, no playing there unless they bring it up.

When my hand was released I let it go back to playing over the safer areas of their chest, just letting myself feel the fabric like skin and the various fake fastenings. They really were pleasantly warm to snuggle up against.

-

My hair was being combed through with fingers when I realized I must have fallen asleep on them, their quiet static hiss of a voice whispered from right next to me. “I need my arm back, White. It’s time for me to go.”

The sleepy noise I made was supposed to be words, but I nodded and partially sat up to stretch. My half asleep self nuzzled my face into their shoulder to enjoy their odd scent a moment more before I pulled myself up enough to shift and give them room to escape.

They slipped out from behind me before settling a hand to ruffle through my hair again and I leaned a little into the touch. 

“Go back to sleep, White.” 

I nod and snuggle back into my sheets and only half register the sound of my door opening and sealing closed again.

-

I am pleasantly aching when my alarm goes off in the morning. After two or three tries I finally manage to get it to stop making noise. Face buried in my pillow a few moments more before I register the odd lingering scent.

Well, thank you but also fuck you oxytocin. I can’t believe I fell asleep on them.

-

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Green and Black when we heard a crash in storage. All three of us rushed to see what had fallen, though the closed door took a couple moments to get open. 

Chests were not supposed to be shaped like that. It looked like an accident, but I couldn’t help the rising wave of guilt. 

Blue was already dead before we got there, an improperly secured crate had fallen from the top of a stack.

I didn’t see Them again for the last week of the trip, but Blue was the only death.


End file.
